Broken
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Simmons other half get's seriously hurt,how will she handle it? I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing With a broken heart that's still beating In the pain, there is healing In your name I find meaning So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on I'm barely holdin' on to you
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harsh chills wrack his body as I find my hand resting on his forehead. He leans into the touch in a very non Fitz fashion, "god Simmons, it hurts, I'm cold" he says to me, "I know love, you'll be warm soon" I say trying to wrap the blanket around him tighter. I know there's nothing I can do for him right now but it hurts to see my other half in this much pain, this cold, I honestly didn't even think we would be able to rescue him. One minute he and Ward were walking across the ice to deliver an item from the scene to the car and then the ice ended up breaking. He went under, and then it all went to hell. The ice was to weak around the hole and we had no way of getting to him safely without the situation being made worse than it already was. "ow" I hear him say shaking me out of my reverie for the moment, his breath hitches and then he starts to throw up water.

I try to roll him on his side and he throws it up on the floor board, "Bloody hell, Ward we need to hurry" I say, "I'm trying, we're just a few more minutes away,they know we're coming, everyone else will meet us there"he says. Fitz finally finishes and then leans against me, he barely has enough energy to sit up, and although it doesn't seem possible he's colder and weaker than before. He starts to fade as we pull up in front of the hospital, they know we're coming and as soon as we come to a stop, a nurse opens the back door to the car. The nurse reaches over to feel for a pulse in his neck and then she glances at me for a second, "what's his name" she asks, "Leo" I say shakily, referring to Fitz by his given name for the first time in forever. "k hon we're going to get him taken care of all right" she asks, "yeah" I say moving to get out of the car so they can get him out. "Leo, can you hear me, we're going to get you inside alright" another nurse asks him, "yeah" he barely murmurs.

I watch as they get him out of the car and onto a gurney, blanket and all, and then transport him inside. They go through double doors and I try to follow but instead I'm pushed back and told I'm not authorized to be there, and then I'm sent to the waiting room. Once there a nurse gives me paperwork to fill out for Fitz and I go sit down beside Ward. After a period of time I finish the paperwork and give it to the nurse, then I go to the bathroom. There I finally let myself break down, I slide down the stall wall and I cry. Cry for fear of his safety and his health, cry because I'm scared , and cry because i've never been in a situation were he could've died, frankly he still can. Eventually I stop crying and go to the sink, I splash water on my face and leave to go the waiting room, needing/wanting to stay strong for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss, miss"I hear a voice say shaking me out of my sleep, I've been sitting here for at least an hour and a half if not more, "yes"I say, "I think there's somebody who want's to see you"the doctor says, it takes me a minute but then the events of the day come back in a rush and I remember the somebody is Fitz. I let the doctor take me back, she said the others couldn't come with me because he's in the icu and only one person could see him at a time. As we get closer I realize my hands are shaking as I don't know what to expect. We get to the door and before we go in the doctor tells me exactly what's happening, she says that his heart has stopped once but that they got him back, and he's stable now and he should be awake shortly.

I very gently open the door and go inside, and honestly what I see scares me. Fitz is lying there on the bed wrapped in a warming blanket, iv in his arm. He looks a lot more pale than the last time that I saw him, a lot more frail and smaller than normal. I very timidly grab the chair by his bed and sit down on it, I very gently grab his hand,my thumb rubbing circles on his palm. "god Leo, I'm so scared, I can't make it without you, you gotta wake up love, I love you more than i've probably ever said before"I say brushing tears off of my cheek, god I can't be crying right now. I take a deep breath and sit and watch him for awhile. Suddenly I feel a hand squeeze mine and I realize he's waking up. "Jemma,where am i"he barely murmurs, "hey love, your in the hospital, your safe, I need to get someone alright, i'll be right back"I say, "yeah"he says quietly. I go out and to the nurses station, and I let the nurse know that he's awake. She goes back with me and we go inside to wait for the doctor to come, but in the mean time she decides to get his vitals. "how you feeling"she asks, "cold and tired"he says, "k that's normal, do you mind if I get your temperture"she asks, "no"he says. She gently rolls him onto his side and I realize how she's going to do it but honestly it doesn't bother me.

I sit in front of him and try to keep him distracted but I can still tell it's painful as the nurse rubs his back with one hand, "hey your doing great,almost done"she says and then it is. "95, thats good your temp's coming up"she says. At this point the doctor comes in and tells me it's time to go to the waiting room for a bit until he's done and then I can come back. I go outside to get some air and I realize just how grateful I am that he's awake, I know that he's not out of the woods yet but he's alive,he woke up.


End file.
